


Blood’s thicker than water

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, Bus Kids - Freeform, Daisy's POV, Gen, Most of the team just mentioned, Post-Episode: s04e07 Deals With Our Devils, Some bus kids, chosen family, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for Day 3 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Writing prompt: family





	

[ ** _Present day_** ]

They’re gathered around the big wooden table in the common area; what can only be described as the largest pizza known to man sitting in the center. Coulson had insisted on it. She’s not sure if it is meant to be a celebration or a desperately needed break after yet another near-death experience. Maybe a bit of both. Nobody had dared to object. Maybe nobody had wanted to. Maybe they all needed it: a huge, greasy pizza with extra cheese, a couple of beers, dumb jokes, and a sense of happiness and normalcy. Just for a day, just for a night, just for a few hours.

_I promised Coulson I’d see this operation through. After that, I’m gone._

Their mission was almost over—only Eli Morrow left—but doubts had started to form in her mind as to whether she still wanted to leave.

All Daisy had wanted was to distance herself from everyone so she had nothing to lose, but no matter how hard she had tried, she couldn’t succeed.

_You don't get to choose who cares about you._

And she didn’t get to choose whom she cared about either.

It had long been too late for her. They had chosen her as much as she had chosen them.

* * *

[ _ **3 years ago**_ ]

They’re sitting on Simmons’ bed on the Bus, both clutching a bottle of beer, not the first one of the night. Simmons had just told Skye about her grandmother, how close they’ve always been, how her Grandma had always encouraged her to reach for her dreams.

“I wish I had that,” Skye says, her speech slightly slurred. “I’m nobody’s blood. I don’t have those kinda family ties.” She huffs. “You know, once upon a time, the biological son of one of my foster families, a particularly nasty son-of-a-bitch who welcomed me with ‘You’ll be gone in a week’… _and_ was right about it… well… he told me ‘Blood is thicker than water. I’m their blood. I’m their family. You’re water. Dirty, filthy, flushed down, and forgotten.’”

“Oh, Skye,” Simmons exclaims empathically.

“Always stuck with me,” Skye mumbles sadly. “That stupid saying. Blood’s thicker than water.” She scoffs and takes another sip from her bottle.

“It’s not true, actually,” Simmons chimes in.

“Huh?”

“The meaning,” Simmons continues. “There’s quite some evidence that this proverb has been misinterpreted.”

“Again: huh?”

“It should more correctly be something along the lines of ‘The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,’ that is that soldiers form stronger bonds during battle than the bonds formed by family genetics.”

* * *

[ _ **Present day**_ ]

Daisy looks around the room at the familiar faces. These faces had changed over the years, had become harder, more scarred, darker. They had been soldiers in battle. Maybe not in the classical sense, but soldiers nonetheless, warriors, each with their own specialties, and yet tied together by their shared experiences.

Simmons had been right: these bonds were stronger than any family ties Daisy had ever had.

And yet, Simmons had been wrong at the same time, because these _were_ her family ties.

They were her chosen ones: a father and mother, a sister, two brothers, bound by tears, sweat, and blood.

_Everyone gets attached to something._

She was attached. She could try to break it, but she wouldn’t succeed.

Their bond was unbreakable.

Blood’s thicker than water.


End file.
